Ancestral Rivalry
by dragonthief
Summary: Sly's reaction to Sir Galleth's crush on Carmelita. Contains a little language. This is my first fanfic. Sorry it's not very good.


**While keeping an eye out for the release date of Sly Cooper Thieves In Time, I saw where it had been mentioned that some of Sly's ancestors develop a crush on Carmelita. After watching some gameplay footage of Carmelita saving Sir Galleth; I thought this up when i saw them walking off arm in arm. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper or the rest of the Cooper Gang. **

Sly looked on in disgust as Sir Galleth and Carmelita entered the safehouse arm in arm.

Sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, the blue-clad thief felt ill. The raccoon was seething. Sly glared death daggers at his ancestor. His own flesh and blood was sweet talking his vixen? How could she listen to this flirty drivel? Not only was she listening, but she was smiling at him. She made no effort to dissuade it.

Sly was finding it very difficult to keep himself from exploding in a rage of jealousy. He was barely able to restrain himself from throttling the cocky bastard. No longer able to contain the growl that was now erupting from his throat Sly jumped to his feet and screamed "Get your damn hands off my woman!"

At this outburst the other members of the Cooper gang stared on in shock. No one more so than Carmelita. The knight smirked at the furious raccoon. "I don't see your name written anywhere on her voluptuous form."

Sly jabbed his index finger into his relative's chest and snarled "It's not you she loves! She risked her job, her career, to be with me! She has chased me around the world and through time! I'm who she falls asleep with at night, and it wasn't the two of you her parents walked in on!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Surprising herself Penelope walked over to Carmelita and quietly asked, "You're parents caught you guys in the bedroom?"

Never taking her eyes off her agitated lover, Inspector Fox held up two fingers, and muttered, "twice."

Returning her puzzled expression back to Sly and Sir Galleth, Penelope couldn't help but think out loud. "They saw that and Sly is still alive?"

Blushing, the fox cringed at the memory. "When we finally got a chance to explain they got even angrier. Their screaming could be heard for blocks. Thankfully our neighbors don't speak Spanish."

The mouse gave her a gentle smile. "What could you have possibly said to make it worse?"

Carmelita paused for a moment. "The truth. We told them we were newlyweds and showed them our marriage certificate."

"Were they more upset that you married a well-known thief, or that they saw you both naked?" Penelope smirked.

"Definately the latter. Thankfully, Sly's quick thinking and charm saved both our hides. He talked them into keeping our elopement a secret, and we agreed to have an actual wedding ceremony to celebrate our first anniversary."

Still glaring at Galleth, Sly growled "You can't have her. She's already a Cooper. Without her the Cooper legacy dies! I have no intention or desire to continue our family name with anyone but her!"

Marching over to her husband, the embarrassed vulpine grabbed the belligerant thief's arm and jerked him around to face her.

The slap caught him off guard, although it shouldn't have. Her explosive temper was part of her charm. As they locked eyes his survival instincts kicked in, and he stood motionless as she verbally thrashed him. "I am not your personal property. No one owns me, Cooper!" The fiery fox hissed.

After a moment of shock, the former Constable raised his arms from his sides and gently took her hands in his. Gazing into his partner's beautiful fiery eyes, his stunned expression was slowly replaced with a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Do you know how beautiful you are when you're angry?" Leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers as they continued to get lost in one another's eyes.

Bentley and Penelope exchanged knowing glances as Murray and Sir Galleth continued to look on in awe.

Penelope stepped quietly over to the bewildered knight and grabbed his arm. Giving him no chance to object, the mouse dragged him into an adjoining room. As his loving girlfriend did her part to give the cop and thief their privacy, Bentley nudged Murray and motioned for him to follow into the other room.

Realizing that they were now alone, the now calmer fox broke the silence. "What's the matter Ringtail, I thought I was the one with the explosive temper." The sound of her voice purring her favorite pet name for him sent chills up and down his spine. Releasing her hands, he slid his arms around her waist. Nuzzling into his neck, Carmelita purred seductively, "You know criminal, the fight's not technically over until we've officially made up."

Squeezing her tighter the lovesick raccoon felt his temperature rise as his brain fully registered what she meant. Grinning at the thought, he replied "What did you have in mind gorgeous?"

Placing her lips closer to his ear she whispered, "That depends sweetheart, on whether or not you can keep our romantic escapades between us, and not the rest of your gang." Before he could respond, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The safehouse's other occupants continued to eavesdrop from the other room.

Breaking the lip lock, Sly gave her a lustful grin. "Are you as turned on as I am?" Returning his grin with one of her own, she whispered "That depends on what you plan on doing about it."

"Well Mrs. Cooper, why don't we go to my room and discuss this further, just the two of us."

Gasping as she was picked up bridal style, "This time Ringtail..." she snaked her arms around his neck "...I can personally guarantee that none of my family will barge in and interrupt our discussion."

The rest of the Cooper gang waited quietly for the sound of the upstairs door to close.

Breaking the awkward silence Murray cheerfully asked "Do you think we'll be invited to the wedding?"

**I know it's not very good, but I thought I'd post it to see if anyone is interested in reading the story I wrote that leads up to this. If anyone is interested I would be happy to share how Carmelita's parents found out about their daughter's marriage to a thief.**


End file.
